Vampire Meetings
by xXxLovelessxXx
Summary: Currently being rewritten A girl from modern tokyo meets a vampire of the highest brutality, all that clouds his mind when he meets her is lust and control...but can that be changed? InuKag
1. The Dream

_**Vampire Meetings**_

_**By:** xXxLovelessxXx_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Inuyasha or the Characters _

**_Chapter One: The Dream_**

The clouds of the rainy night cover the sky as I run through the seemingly near-empty streets of Tokyo, completely terrified. My name is Higurashi Kagome and you're most likely wondering why I'm running, right? Well, you see…tonight, my so-called friends ditched me at this place called Wacdonalds' earlier today and so I decided to just stay there by myself. Soon, though, it was 11:30, so I had to go home sometime, right?

As I was walking, I thought that I heard a man's voice laugh darkly, and so, paranoid as I always am, I started walking a bit faster…that is until I remembered my cell phone….then all my paranoid thoughts went straight out the window.

"Shittama" I cursed to myself as I made my way back to the well-known fast food place.

It took me quite a while to finally find my long-lost cell phone, so when I finally found it, it was 12:00 at night! I chose to take a shortcut through a large thicket of trees surrounding Crescent Park.

This park looks like a forest, so u can imagine that it would be sorta 'intimidating'. I definitely know I heard a dark laugh this time, so I literally sprinted through the trees. All of a sudden, a large hand…that felt slightly clawed, grabbed my wrist. Ok, now, that was it! I snatched my hand away from the unknown ….whatever the hell it was, and tore through the forest. I reached the end and bolted through the streets, and….well, that's where you came in.

Now that you're all caught up, I can continue. As I run through Tokyo, I start getting very dizzy and my lungs have been burning for quite some time now.

Finally, I get to the condominium building I live in. Thank kami! I quickly walk towards the elevator, greeting the front desk quickly in haste when I walk in. I get inside the elevator and press the 5th floor button. I wish the elevator would go up faster because I'm still stressing about that thing in the forest…..

I get to my floor and I get a shiver up my spine. I shake it off as nerves and walk to my door and unlock it. As I walk into the house I notice it's empty and see a little note on the table. I pick it up in curiosity and read it.

_Friday, May 6th_

_Kagome, your grandfather, me and Souta have gone to the hospital to visit your aunt, we'll be back by Tuesday._

_Love, Mom_

"Grrrreeeeeeaaaaat…" I say sarcastically to myself "I'm stuck _alone_ in my house when I just got _grabbed_ by some maniac!" I let out an exasperated sigh, throw the note away, and head into my room. When I get into my room, I change into my pj's and plop down on my bed.

I lay back and pull over the covers, trying to get some sleep. I lay there with my eyes closed until I hear a light thump'. I think it's my cat, so I open my eyes.

To my surprise….I see a very strange…yet very attractive…boy right in front of me, staring into my eyes. I stare in bewilderment then scream my ass off.

He covers my mouth and jumps out the window.

I get his hand off and scream "Are you crazy?! What are you doing?!"

But soon, I lose almost _all_ of my sanity when I see large, black wings sprout from his back. I also take the time to notice what he looks like….. He had silver-white hair that went at least all the way to his rear, small triangular dog-ears on top of his head, amazing golden-amber eyes and fangs…very long fangs.

I hadn't noticed that he was studying my features as well…or that he'd been watching me and I blushed and looked…..down. Holy crap….that's a long way down….. I gulp, grasping the strange boy's shirt a little tighter. I get the nerve to speak again.

"Who are you anyway? What do you want from me?! Who the hell are you?!?!" I ask, and really wondering all those things.

He gives me a look that says "Shut the fuck up before I kill you" so I quiet down again, for fear that he can and will kill me if I don't keep my mouth shut. He comes to a rooftop and drops me ever-so-gently"…not, and I make a sort of "eep" sound. I stand up slowly and say "I'm just guessing….but you're a half-demon-vampire….right?" He just starts walking toward me and I stiffen at the look he's giving me. It looked like lust…mixed with hunger……that can't be a good combination!

Once he gets to me, he turns my neck forcefully then….he bites me! I scream in pain, tears flowing from my eyes. Then, he whispers in my ear, saying something for the first time "Remember Kagome, It's all in your head. But not for long……."

I suddenly wake up in a cold sweat…surprisingly in my bed... and held my hand to my heart. I feel that my heart is rapidly beating like crazy.

"Wow…..i'm sooo glad that it was just a-"I stop in mid-sentence and I could swear that my heart stops as I feel two medium sized puncture holes on my neck……

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, guys, read and review and I'll post another chappter as soon as I can


	2. The Dream Becomes Reality

**_Vampire Meetings_ **

Lol, here's the second chapter! Hope you like it!

**_Recap:_**

_I suddenly wake up in a cold sweat…surprisingly in my bed... and held my hand to my heart. I feel that my heart is rapidly beating like crazy._

"_Wow…..I'm_ _so glad that it was just a-"I stop in mid-sentence and I could swear that my heart stops as I feel two medium sized puncture holes on my neck……_

**_Chapter 2 - The Dream Becomes Reality_**

I scream as I run to my mirror. I gasped as the marks from the dream were there! I think back to the dream as I remember what the mysterious vampire said

_Flashback_

_Once he gets to me, he turns my neck forcefully then…. He bites me! I scream in pain, tears flowing from my eyes. Then, he whispers in my ear, saying something for the first time "Remember Kagome, It's all in your head. But not for long……."_

_End Flashback_

Im so damn confused!! I have never even met this boy in my life! And now he's invading my dreams?! Does this mean he knows where I live and what my thoughts are?! I……I don't even know anymore! This is just too frustrating…..

I walk to my kitchen and get a pack of ramen and wait for the water to boil. As I'm waiting I get a sharp stabbing pain in my neck where my bite mark is. I fall on my knees grasping my neck because the pain won't stop. I, then, all of a sudden feel like it's not even there. Unfortunately, when I reach up to touch my neck, it's still there.

I go to the stove and the water's boiling. I put the ramen in and a couple minutes later, my ramen's done. I pour it in a bowl and bring it to the table. I sit down and twirl the noodles around my spoon then put it into my mouth…..and spit it right out. Kami! It tastes like gunpowder….not that I know what gunpowder is….but jeez! What the heck do they put in this stuff?! Wait…….it's not the food…..it's me!

I throw out the ramen and take out an apple. The same thing happens. I need to find out what's going on!

I wait until nightfall and head to the graveyard. I look for the vampire boy, but all I find is a stray black cat….. Then, see a giant stone tomb-house-coffin like thing. I look at the door and it's off its hinges. As I walk inside, I get a cold chill. I get all the way inside and see a stone coffin. I go up to it and I read the inscription:

**_Inuyasha Tashio_**

**_Lived 1500 - Died 1517_**

**_A son, brother, and fierce warrior_**

**_Cause: bitten by a vampire_**

I get shocked by the last part. I wonder if the vampire that bit him was the same one that bit me……but why am I still alive?! I look at the engraving on the coffin. It's a giant rose wrapped around a giant sword that looks like a fang. I stop reading and my heart stops as I hear footsteps behind me. Before I turn around I hear a husky, deep voice that sounds oddly familiar.

"Well, well, look at who I found reading my coffin" The voice says

I turn around and see the vampire from my dream. Everything from the silver hair to the golden-amber eyes was what I remember from my dream. He smirks, showing his fangs, and comes towards me. I start getting a little dizzy as I think about what might happen. "Oh, Kami," I think," I'm gonna die…." My vision gets blurry and I instantly fall towards the ground. The last thing I see is that boy looking down at me.

In the middle of the night, I wake up. I look at my clock and see that it's 1:00 in the morning. I think to myself "Was it all just a dream?" but my fears are soon confirmed as a shadow emerges from my window and I see the boy again.

"Who are you? What do you want from me??" I ask, as I look at him.

He once again, doesn't reply. I get frustrated and get up off my bed. I walk directly over to him and stand a good 5 inches away from him and look up into his eyes. I say it again, sternly.

"Who are you?" I ask once more.

He smirks again, this time, he looks down at me and holds my chin, looking deep into my eyes. I wonder what he's planning, for I see a gleam in his eyes that makes me doubt his intentions.

"I think you wouldn't want to know my name….for then I would have to do something that you wouldn't enjoy…. although I would" He says, still smirking.

I look into his golden-amber eyes and say it again, just to prove my point.

"Who. Are. You?" I say, repeating the words forcefully and demanding, letting him know that I was stubborn and not afraid of whatever he'd do.

He flashed another smirk, this time with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He then, once again, grabbed my chin and examined me. Then, out of nowhere, the cat from earlier appeared. I hear the boy growl and then, the cat changed into another boy. He had black hair with a small ponytail and his eyes were a dark shade of violet.

"Miroku, can't you see that I'm busy?" the boy demanded.

Miroku' as he called him, looked at him, then me. The lecherous look in his eyes told me that I shouldn't be alone with him.

"Well, well, I hadn't known you had such beautiful company, I'll leave you two alone…" He said as he left smirking.

What the hell? What's with that guy?? I looked over in the direction Miroku left in, then back to the vampire. He took my chin once again….and by this time I was getting tired of it. This time was different, however. When he looked into my eyes, all of a sudden, he kisses me!!! My eyes fling open as his lips touch mine. It was only for a brief second, but it felt like forever. I was blushing so hard that even a fire truck would look pale in comparison. His lips left mine as he said his final farewell for the night.

"By the way, my name is Inuyasha, and I'll be back for you, Kagome…" He said as

Inuyasha flew out my window and into the night. I'm still a little red as I keep thinking about the kiss. I try to shake it off by getting ready for bed, but I can't take my mind off of it.

As I lay in bed, I fall asleep, thinking about what could possibly happen the next time I see this mysterious Inuyasha….

----------------------------------------------------------------- -----------

kk, people, that's the chapter! Hope you liked it


	3. A Terrifying Encounter

**_Vampire Meetings_**

Ok, here's the update……oh…and the reason that they're OOC is because I wanted them to be, lol, it was intended

**_Recap:_**

_By the way, my name is Inuyasha, and I'll be back for you, Kagome…" He said as Inuyasha flew out my window and into the night. I'm still a little red as I keep thinking about the kiss. I try to shake it off by getting ready for bed, but I can't take my mind off of it._

_As I lay in bed, I fall asleep, thinking about what could possibly happen the next time I see this mysterious Inuyasha…._

**_Chapter3 - A TerrifyingEncounter_**

This morning, I wake up, looking about my room feeling something is a bit off. I get up and go over to my mirror, and see no bite marks?! I open my mouth and my fangs are gone! I hurriedly run downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab an apple and bite into it, and it tastes exactly how it's supposed to!

My heart nearly stops and I wonder if all that was just an odd dream, but something still doesn't feel quite right. I shrug it off and walk back upstairs, getting some decent clothes on to go out in. I pull on some faded black jeans and a red t-shirt and leave the house, wandering off to the park. The park is completely empty….

_'Strange….I would think that at this time of the day, there'd be at least a few people wandering around the park….um….maybe I should go back home…'_ I thought to myself, then, with one glance at the park, I turn around and before I even walk two steps, I run into something solid.

I look up, and to my horror, it's the vampire from the other night! I scream and run the opposite direction as fast as me legs are capable, and I get to the park and hide in the playground. I hear his deep maniacal laugh get even closer. I brace myself for him to come and try to drag me off somewhere, but I see no one. I get out and as soon as I do, I hear a voice from behind me. I get chills throughout my whole body when he speaks to me.

"Kagome, I told you I'd be back….but now isn't the best time….wake up…. I wanna get you while you're awake…." He said, a smirk evident by the tone of his voice. Then I feel his arm clench my wrist….

I jolt up from my bed, looking around and sweating like crazy. I get angry, for I know that it was just a stupid dream, and I decided to overlook it and go over to the mirror that I find myself looking into quite a lot lately. I see my reflection, and once again, no bite marks, not fangs, and I can probably still eat food too. I realize that this guy in these dreams has got me paranoid. I'm starting to grow sick and tired of these games that my mind and imagination are playing with me….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's been a week since the last dream, I'm guessing it was just some sort of weird recurring nightmare, so I went on with my life and now here I am, with no dreams.

I'm waiting for my friend to answer me back on my messenger. The other day, my mom called and said the planes were having a technical difficulty and she wouldn't be back for another week. So, I have the place all to myself. My friend answers and says she has to g to bed. I say my goodbyes and sign off.

I go downstairs and look towards the kitchen and realize that not only do I have to take out the trash, but I notice the spare keys and realize that I haven't checked the mail in days. I look at the clock to see that it's nearly midnight, so I decide I have to hurry. I go over to the counter and pick up the keys, and then I pick up the garbage bag and head out the door. I go to the elevator and down to the 3rd floor where the garbage hatch is and throw it away, then I go down to the main floor and cross the room, taking a glance at the front desk and seeing that they've closed up for the night, then I get to the mail room. I open the door, and then I go to the room number and open it, finding tons of mail, and I let out a heavy sigh, then I take out a pile of mail and put it in myright hand…more like arm, and lock the hatch for my mail, then walk out.

I walk past the front desk and before I know it, I'm yanked from behind by my wrist, and get pulled into someone's chest, as all the papers I was holding scatter across the floor.

My stomach churns and makes me feel sick as I hear the voice I know too well.

"Kagome, It's time….you're coming with me…" none other than that Inuyasha' guy from my dreams. But this time he sounds menacing and lustful. I struggle in his arms and try to getaway, but his hold is was too strong. I scream and try to get someone's attention…but unfortunately, at midnight, no one's up….

"No! Let me go! NOW!" I scream and struggle more. I hear a deep growl gradually getting louder from his throat and feel so terrified that I can no longer scream, only struggle.

The, in a quick slash, Inuyasha hits down on the pressure point in my neck, and I

feel myself get dizzy and I fall to the ground. My vision gets blurred and I feel myself get picked up and carried before I completely pass out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wake up in a completely different room, chained by hands and feet to a cold, meal table. The room looks like some kind of medieval dungeon with a door that has bars on the small window.

Then, the door opens, and that vampire, Inuyasha appears, with an evil smirk on his face. He looks like he's about to….do something….to me….Despite my absolute fear, I look at him angrily and defiantly, and yell at him.

"Why the hell did you chain me to this table!? What do you want from me?!"

He just stays silent, and his smirk turns from evil, to maniacal as he takes each step. I look at him in fear and try to stop him, because whatever he was gonna do, it wasn't going to be very pleasant.

"Wait, don't come any closer, please!" I plead, but he doesn't listen. I struggle against the chains as he comes closer….

Ok, end of chapter! I know, it was an evil cliffhanger, but I felt like it P I just couldn't resist. But don't worry, I'll put the next one up soon R&R and cya!

xXxLovelessxXx


	4. What's With Him?

**Vampire Meetings**

**By: xXxLovelessxXx**

**Disclaimer: **

**RECAP:**

_"Why the hell did you chain me to this table!? What do you want from me?!"_

_He just stays silent, and his smirk turns from evil, to maniacal as he takes each step. I look at him in fear and try to stop him, because whatever he was gonna do, it wasn't going to be very pleasant._

_"Wait, don't come any closer, please!" I plead, but he doesn't listen. I struggle against the chains as he comes closer…._

**On With the Story:**

**Chapter 4: What's With Him?!**

As he's coming closer I get more and more terrified by the menacing look in his eyes. He stops walking when he gets to the side of the metal table and grabs my chin, forcing me to look up into his fierce amber eyes, and I felt myself growing weak. Now, he's tracing his hands up and along my chained up arms, down my sides and my legs, and my anger is building up quickly with every second that he's touching me. I want to shout at him and tell him to stop touching me, but I know it's a useless thought, since I'm the one chained up.

He can probably tell I was pissed by the look in my eyes….and I think he knows, for he's not stopping… I think make a noise, because his smirk turns into a glare and he snaps at me.

"I think you'd better keep that lovely mouth of yours shut, before I decide to completely violate that amazing body of yours…and I really think that you prefer not to lose anything tonight….." He hisses into my ear, lustfully. My eyes open wide in fright and I glare at him for that disgusting comment. He notices that I don't speak and smirks again. "I see you know how to listen to me……..I'll just postpone my intentions for tonight…. but don't expect to not get at least some sort of punishment tonight…." he says to me and starts to walk away, but stops momentarily and turns back to me.

"Oh….I forgot one more thing……." He starts and then quickly kisses me on the lips again and catches me off guard. Before I get to do anything, he pulls away and swiftly leaves the "dungeon" and locks the door, leaving me all by my self in this cold version of hell. I have nothing to do but sleep until he comes back….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wake up to the slam of an opening dungeon door as I see my "favorite" vampire-stalker. I glare up at him, like always, as he comes up to me, looking angry and fierce…..more that what I saw earlier. I stop glaring and look at him in a mix between confusion and a bit of fear. He comes over to me and looks down at me.

Then, he unshackles me and picks me up bridal-style. I make an "Eeep" sound as he carries me out and walks up many flights of stairs and we finally get to a hallway. He carries me to the end of the hallway to a door. He opens it and I see a room with a vanity, bed, closet, and big giant chandelier. I blink as he walks over to the bed and throws me on it. I look up at him with a "What the hell?!" look on my face, but soon see the lust clouded in his eyes and realize that I was definitely in for something I wouldn't like.

He climbs on top of me and I start to scream, but he gives me a bruising kiss, muffling my screams. I start fighting, but he holds my arms up, I try to kick him, but he holds my legs in place with his own legs. I found myself unable to move and I find myself involuntarily helpless under him. I start to cry and keep crying, but then I hear the door open and Inuyasha gets off of me….. Then, I hear a conversation between him and the person at the door. I find out that it was the same guy that was at the tomb earlier that day….that "Miroku" person…

"What the fuck do you want, Miroku?!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Well, Sir. Ill-Tempered…. There seems to be a visitor here to see you, and he seems like he has some valuable information about your…. Er….situation.." Miroku states, not fazed by the vampire's temper.

Inuyasha grumbles as he leaves the room. Miroku looks to me and smiles, I back up cautiously as he comes towards me….afraid he's like Inuyasha. He notices my cautiousness and holds out a hand.

"It's quite alright, Miss, I won't hurt you……I'm not as violent as my friend who just left the room." Miroku said, gently.

I decide to trust him and I let him help me up, and he pulls me up. "What are you doing here anyway?" I look up at him, and give him a death glare as I feel a hand on my ass. "If you remove your hand, I'll gladly tell you without castrating you with a frozen metal spoon….." I say menacingly. He quickly takes his hand off my rear and laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Ok…ok, I'll behave myself…so…answer my question…" Miroku asks seriously.

"Well, let's see…. that Inuyasha asshole has been stalking me in my dreams and kissing me, freaking me out, and basically making my life for the past few weeks a living hell….then he comes and kidnaps me, making me pass out by hitting my pressure point on my neck and takes me here, where he chains me up to a metal table and kisses me….. again…..and wakes me up when he comes back just to drag me up here and attempt to rape me on this very bed……does that describe it?!" I explain with anger and annoyance evident in my tired voice.

"Well, you've got it easier than the meals he usually has….he usually kills the people he meets on sight, but he seems to have taken quite an interest in you, Miss." Miroku says, amused.

I have both of my eyebrows raised after that sentence and my jaw is dropped. So…..I have a brutal vampire interested in me?! That's just nice….. After I regain my composure, I realize that he keeps calling me "Miss"

"My name is Kagome….. don't call me miss, ok Miroku?" I say bluntly.

"How do you know my name??" Miroku asks curiously.

"Inuyasha said it…" I say, and he nods, then straightens his stance and starts to walk towards the door.

"Well, nice to meet you, Kagome, hope to see you again…."Miroku calls behind him and closes the door behind him as he leaves. I finally think I'm able to finally get some sleep so I get under the covers of the bed I was in front of and fall into a light sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I walk back up the stairs, very aggravated and pissed off. I think to myself as I climb the long staircase.

Damn that stupid Miroku…..He sent me down there for my stupid half-brother…..and interrupted me while I was toying with Kagome…..growl

I get into the hallway of the room that I'd carried Kagome up to and got to the end of the hallway and opened up the door to see her peacefully lying there. My heart would've skipped a beat if not for the fact that it doesn't beat anymore…She looked…so…

I mentally slapped myself for thinking about her like that. She's a mere mortal, she's nothing to me….but then…why haven't I killed her yet?…..Argh…No! All in due time, I wish merely to study her actions….then I'll kill her…..no…yes….ARGH! I- My thoughts are interrupted as I hear her breathing….

I go over to the side of the bed and look down at her and reach down to touch her face…..so...soft……I lean down to kiss her cheek…'No! I will not do such a thing….merely lust, that's all! I'll not feel anything for a mortal such as her!' I yell at myself at mentally and storm out of the room and down the stairs, away from the young woman that vexes me so…..(End Inuyasha's P.O.V)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of chapter! I didn't leave an evil cliffhanger this time, but I'm proud of this chapter, it shows more of Inuyasha's personality and conflicting feelings and pride. Hope you enjoyed it!!! R&R See ya later!

**xXxLovelessxXx**


	5. Anger: Kagome's Confusion

**_Vampire Meetings_**

**_By:_** xXxLovelessxXx

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san Recap:

I go over to the side of the bed and look down at her and reach down to touch her face…..so...soft……I lean down to kiss her cheek…'No! I will not do such a thing…. merely lust, that's all! I'll not feel anything for a mortal such as her!' I yell at myself at mentally and storm out of the room and down the stairs, away from the young woman that vexes me so.

**_On With the Story:_**

_**Chapter 5: Anger: Kagome's Confusion**_

_(Kagome's POV)_

I wake up in the middle of the night, I'm betting, and look around at my surroundings, remembering the events earlier this evening. I get up and look about the room, noting the fancy black and red decorating and furniture everywhere. I notice, as I look down, that I'm only wearing what I left in: a white t-shirt, a pair of black sweatpants and a pair of sneakers. I feel so out of place in this fancy room.

Then I remember him.

The Jackass.

I wonder where he is at this time and when the next time Mr. Rapist plans on consulting me with his anger issues… He's certainly got enough free time obviously, since he's been stalking me for the past three weeks…I hope that maybe he won't steal my virginity from me..I plan to keep it! As I'm ranting to myself, I lay back down on my bed and hear the door open. I quickly feign sleep to hopefully avoid another attack.

As I'm lying down, I feel his eyes on me, and I wonder what he's doing just standing there, then I feel him start to trace a single finger down my cheek. What the hell? Why is his touch so gentle. So sweet…So unlike him! I, all of a sudden feel his breath on my cheek. He's gonna kiss my cheek?!?!?! I hear him grunt and growl, followed by a slam of a door and mumbled curses through the door. As I bolt back up, I try to comprehend what he just did and why he was showing any sort of compassion to me at all. Doesn't he hate me??

What is going on?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Inuyasha's POV)  
_

As I'm walking down the narrow hallway past the dungeon, I realize something…Kagome's breathing wasn't even….and her heart beat faster when my finger touched her cheek! That bitch was faking it! Ok, that's it, She's not gonna have any time to regret this one!  
I briskly turn back around and head back towards where I had put her. I angrily walk back up the steps and turn down the hallway to her room and shove the door open making it slam.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Kagome's POV final change)_

As I sit on the bed and ponder what happened, I have no time to react as the door slams open and a fiercely agitated and furious Inuyasha rushes into the room with rage in his golden orbs. I don't even try to glare, fearing nothing but pain and torture by him if I dared to try. I tried to at least run, but he came over to me faster than I could react, and he grabs my ankle, flinging me harshly over to the bed, onto the mattress and gets on top of me. I kick and scream, but in an instance he slaps me. I am dazed and my cheek is stinging from the impact of his slap.

Tears trickle down my cheeks and he looks me dead in the eyes and peers into them, then comes close to my face and hisses, " You thought you could outwit me, huh Kagome…. think that I wouldn't know that you were faking sleep, making me go away? Well, you certainly were wrong, I now will not hold back on you. You deserve everything that you're about to get, and I plan on doing everything to you that you've always feared, ever since you were that little twelve-year-old girl that had your mother's boyfriend try to make a move on you, Kagome…" He said with deep feeling and venom dripped from his words, then he whispered the last part to me, "..and there's nothing you can do about it"

I struggle against his strong hold, crying and screaming. I somehow manage to kick him in the crotch, and he doubles over.  
"YOU BITCH!" he bellows, as he holds his crotch in his hands, almost crying. I run out of the room and into the narrow corridor, aimlessly trying to get away from the pissed off vampire before he did the most unthinkable things to me. I hear his footsteps tearing down the hallway, and his loud cursing as my heart races against my chest, my body shaking with absolute terror at my situation, knowing full well that if I stop, there'll be no mercy from Inuyasha.

I turn into a room…

Why this room.

The room I am in is the first room he held me captive in…the metal table…the chains….this is the dungeon….I'm trapped…  
I want to hide….the only hiding spot is under the table…I go under the table and hope throughout my entire body that Inuyasha doesn't come into the room…

His footsteps and gutter mouthed curses are getting nearer and nearer, and with them, my heart pounds faster and my breathing is frantic. I look around myself to find anything at all to save me from his wrath..but I find absolutely nothing.  
His footsteps have stopped.

Where is he? I better not wait and see to find out…nor should I go out and see. This is a game of cat and mouse…and I'm the mouse. I put every effort in myself not to go out and look, but my body betrays me as I get out from under the table and go out the door to find.

Absolutely. No one.

I look around…no one. I look behind the door…no one. Where did he go? I feel that something feels a bit off, but I don't want to ponder what it is, as I dart through the hallways again, passing many doors that look identical to the ones I had passed earlier. I keep running until I bump into someone.

I cannot open my eyes…he'll be right in front of me…

I open my eyes to see Miroku. …MIROKU!

"Miroku!! How glad I am to see you! Inuyasha is"

"Kagome-san, shh….Inuyasha is chasing you, I know, you must be careful, Kagome-san, He does not like to be tricked…what did you do to set him in a fit of rage?" Miroku asked, worriedly.

"Well..he came into my room and I acted like I was asleep so that he would leave me alone"

Miroku nodded and sighed, "Well, thankfully, he has left the castle. He went on a hunting spree and won't be back until dawn. It looks like he wanted to kill something…but he didn't want it to be you"

"Are you kidding me?! He tackled me and pinned me down to the bed, saying he'll do things without holding back…he chased me down the hallway!" I exclaim, but he shakes his head.

"No, he didn't chase you…the exit is down the dungeon hallway and he was so angry that he stormed out down the hallway muttering curses." Miroku explained, and I stared at him incredulously.

"He..didn't chase me….then why would he threaten to rape me..?" I ask, bewildered.

"Because…in case you haven't noticed, Kagome-san…he's very temperamental." Miroku stated matter-of-factly, and continued, " But be careful, when he comes back, he will keep toying with you..and he may be a bit worse than he used to." He warned.  
I nodded, "I understand...I'm going back to my room and I'm gonna sleep..its been a tiring day..er..night" I say, wearily, tired from the running and screaming.

"Alright, Kagome-san, rest easy"

I walk back up to my room and open the door, finding the room like it was when I ran…the sheets tousled from Inuyasha pinning me….the window open…clothes on the floor where I left them.

I crawl into my bed and rest my head on my pillow and darkness soon consumes my thoughts as I drift into a deep sleep.  
Not once in that instance did I notice the two golden eyes watching me sleep, or see the shadow lurking in the corner.  
Ok, another chapter done, what did you think? It was a bit longer, I had a lot of time on my hands, hope ya liked it, see you later!

_**xXxLovelessxXx**_


	6. The Most Angering Emotion: Lust

_**Vampire Meetings**_

**__**

_**By: xXxLovelessxXx**_

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any characters of Inuyasha nor the series, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san, but I do own my story

_**Recap:**_

_I crawl into my bed and rest my head on my pillow and darkness soon consumes my thoughts as I drift into a deep sleep._

_Not once in that instance did I notice the two golden eyes watching me sleep, or see the shadow lurking in the corner…._

__

_**Chapter 6: The Most Angering Emotion: Lust**_

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I walk around in the forest right beside my castle and, already having killed all that I could find out here, I sit down by a waterfall and a small pond. I stare ferociously at the moonlight, but seem to think about that damn Kagome each time I try to think about something else. What the hell can't I get her out of my mind? I'm a Vampire, she's a mortal, and she shouldn't have this much control over me…. God, that woman gets on my nerves…the way she always seems to have something to throw back at me when I say something crude or unsightly…

Damn it to hell, I wish she would stop affecting me…it's not fair. I sigh and step off the rock as I think to myself. You'd think I had feelings for her or something, Pfft, yea right! I would never degrade myself so….I think…do I feel something for her? Do I have a feeling other than power over her?

I ponder this as I walk back to my castle, and as soon as I get inside, I see Miroku lurking around the corridor.

"Oi, Miroku, where's the wench?" I ask.

"Ah, Inuyasha, she's just started to head upstairs, I think you can catch her in her room if you wanted to." Miroku answered.

"Thanks"

I take a shortcut through about three ceilings and hide in a corner in her room and she enters almost immediately afterward, looking tired and confused. I have to bite back a snicker and watch her climb into bed. I wait for a short while until I hear her breathing even out and I can tell that she's definitely asleep this time. I glide over to the side of the bed and study her soft features. I once again develop that damn feeling in my body. As I look down at her, I feel lightheaded and that just pisses me off even more, but I can't stop myself from touching her cheek again. I feel my own features soften just by looking at her.

I kissed her……just right there, I leaned my face into her and placed a soft kiss on her soft lips and my heart, if it were still beating, would've leaped out of my chest as I realized what I was doing and I once again found myself storming out of her room. Confused and pissed, I go into my room, climb into my coffin, and scold myself for what I had done. A love between Humans and Vampires could never be. It just wasn't possible.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I think it's morning. Not completely sure, but all I know is that I'm hungry. I get out of bed and change into a miko-looking outfit from one of the drawers in a dresser. I walk out into the hallway and try to find Miroku, so he can show me how to get some food. Food that humans eat, hopefully. I must've walk around the entire castle before I finally found Miroku walking around aimlessly.

"Good Evening, Kagome-san" Miroku greeted me, smiling.

Evening..?

"Miroku-kun, it's evening?" I ask, bewildered.

"Yes, It is, seems like you're getting used to the way things run around here.

"Ah…hey, where's the rapist, anyway?" I ask, keeping myself from laughing at the look of amusement on Miroku's face.

"You have a nickname for him now? Well, I'd say it suits him, he's still in his room, be aware that he's gonna be harder on you now"

"Yeah, I know, I figured as much"

"Would you like me to show you to the kitchen, you look like you're starving!" Miroku suggested, poking me in the stomach.

"Yes, Please!" I exclaim, finding the though of food very appealing at this point.

As Miroku is leading me to the kitchen, I think of "Rapist" and wonder why he wasn't bugging me to get up, or trying to freak me out and threaten me if I didn't wake up. Maybe he's tired…. We reach the kitchen and Miroku fixes me some Onigiri (rice balls) and hands me the plate. I thank him and eat the onigiri with great haste, being hungry for the past two days in captivity. Miroku chuckles a bit and smiles, glad that I like the food so much.

"Miroku, why does Inuyasha-"

"Miroku! You're feeding her?!" Inuyasha interrupts my sentence, angry and tired at the same time.

"Hi Rapist….oops…" I let my little nickname slip and I hear the result of it in Inuyasha's growl.

He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and lifts me up to his face, growling at me angrily, "What did you call me, wench? Do you want me to make that name the truth?" I shake my head quickly and he smirks and drops me, making me land of my ass with a soft thud' "Didn't think so."

He goes over to the meat locker and takes out some sort of raw meat and looks almost eager as he chomps away at it. I finish my own food and mumble that I'm going back up to my room. Inuyasha grunts and Miroku waves, with a little smile on his face. I walk through the hallway, remembering how to get back to my room from the kitchen and I yawn, wondering why Inuyasha has this giant place all to himself.

I head into the hallway and turn the corner, bumping into someone again. I look forward and of course, it's Inuyasha, before I have time to once again try to avoid him, he grabs me and I know what's going to happen next. He pushes me up against a wall. Wait a minute, he's never done this! He kisses me on the lips, I make a low pitched noise in surprise and he must have misinterpreted it as a noise for him to keep going and he roughly parted my lips and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I felt my cheeks grow warm and my eyes drifted closed as I kissed him back. I don't know the reason for my response to his kiss and he's the one to break the kiss and he looks down at me through half-lidded eyes. I look up at him with a flushed face and semi-opened eyes as well.

His eyes suddenly open wide, as if making a sudden realization to his actions and he develops a lovely faint pink tint to his cheeks and soon he turns embarrassed into angry, humiliated, guilty, and somehow distressed as he picks me up and flings the door to my room open. He then plops me down on the bed and storms out of the room, but then returns for a quick second to warn me with an even bigger blush.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this incident, or I'll tear out your throat. So it's better for you to just forget what happened!" he yells out and then just runs right back out of the door and I hear him run down the hall cursing.

"I feel stupid….." I say to myself to myself. "What the hell just happened anyway?!"

I just collapse on my bed, while I feel like just erasing that from my mind, but I can't stop thinking about it. God, it's not like I'm in love with the Rapist anyway….he just stirred up my feelings because I'm just some sort of toy for him…Right? Right……I think….Dammit! I argue with myself until I finally drift myself into a light, confused sleep.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

Why the hell did I do that? God I think I AM falling for that damn wench. But why the hell would I do that? She's a fucking human! There's no possible way! I walk down the corridors and hallways of my castle as I beat myself up further. I stop in my tracks. Or maybe I've found a way other than pain to torture that woman… He… I could use this to my advantage…

That's all for this chapter please R&R and I'll be sure to post even more chapters up!


	7. Bound to Sexual Torture

Vampire Meetings By: Inuslover 

_**Recap:**_

I walk down the corridors and hallways of my castle as I beat myself up further. I stop in my tracks. Or maybe I've found a way other than pain to torture that woman… Heh… I could use this to my advantage…

**On with the story**

**Be Warned! This chapter contains a bit of dark, sexual content, but no lemon! You have been warned!**

Chapter 7: Bound to Sexual Torture 

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I once again wake up in this bedroom that I had fallen asleep in. I look around at my surroundings and feel like something is different. I can't place my finger on it… I try to get up to examine the room and then I realize something…

Why can't I move?!

What's going on?!?!

I struggle against the strong metal binds that keep me securely in place on the bed. My wrists and ankles are shackled, preventing me from escaping the room, much less the bed. My arms are bound above my head, tightly holding my wrists within the shackles' crushing grasp. My legs are spread and chained to the opposing bottom bedposts. I am very uncomfortable and nervous in this position, yet I think that's the point to it. I yank my wrists harshly, only succeeding in having the metal jab painfully into my skin, leaving scrapes and potential bruises on them as well.

I continue to thrash about, my back arching each time I thrust upward in my attempts at freedom and getting myself out of these chains and off the damned bed. After a matter of 10 minutes I lay flat once again, having tired myself out from the struggle. I calm down and try to think in a logical manner and state of mind. "Ok….well, it's quite obvious _who_ did this to me…_**Inuyasha**_.." I grunt his name as though I would kill the name itself, " The questions are….why go to the trouble….and how the hell he did this while I was sleeping, considering how light of a sleeper I am…"

I backtrack that last thought, "Well, duh…he's a fucking _Vampire_, his whole nature is to be cunning and skilled… still, why the trouble of tying me to a bed?"

The door to the bedroom opens incredibly slow, letting out a low-pitched creak, giving me a cold frightened chill up my spine. When it opens completely, my gaze doesn't falter as my eyes fix on my captor, the Vampire, Inuyasha.

I glare up at him, dead into his intense golden orbs. His response is a smirk, accented by the darkly shadowed eyes that I had been staring into. I notice that in his eyes, lust had been blazing now more than ever before. I attempt to back up anywhere, but my shackles prevented me from moving even the slightest inch. I honestly do not want to see, nay, experience what he's going to do to me.

The hanyou-vampire in question advances slowly towards me. He steps stride after stride, taking his sweet time. After what feels like ages, the menacing figure makes it to the bedside. I almost feel his eyes burning my body as he lays his eyes upon my small form. His eyes scan every inch of my body, leaving no bit unseen. I shiver as I feel his hand caress my cheek, tracing his nail gently down it. He finally speaks to me, drowning me with his lust filled words.

" Kagome… You know what's gonna happen, don't you?" He growls huskily, in his deep, menacing voice. He leans his face down next to my earlobe and licks it! He licked it?! My body won't listen to me as he licks down my neck and my collarbone, letting his fangs graze against my skin.

I shiver.

What is this…. feeling…? He…What is he doing to me?

He chuckles and he speaks down to me once again. I am under his control, in a trance. "It seems you don't quite loathe me with a passion like you portray, Kagome," Inuyasha growls silkily, then he grasps my chin roughly, causing me to momentarily break from my trance, letting the reality of this moment sink in.

He looks at me intensely, still wearing that smirk on his face. He then, takes a single clawed finger and in one quick slice, he rips my shirt in half, exposing my flat stomach and bra covered chest. I scream out, struggling to get my hands free in order to cover myself up, and keep his vision away from my nearly naked torso.

As I thrash about and frantically try to find a way out, somehow his skilled claws manage to slice up my pants in four different areas, exposing my panties…very skimpy panties _black_ panties…to his view. I am now half-naked in front of this bastard and I have no way to cover myself up! I scream at him, letting all kinds of insults and profanities fly out of my mouth. Of course, this only succeeds in making him even more amused than he was. As

I angrily make all sorts of insulting comments about his character. He shuts me up completely when he caresses my thigh lightly. I freeze in place; afraid that if I move, it'll make his hand go further up, which he does anyway. He trails his claw further north and my heart races against my chest. "_**Don't you dare go up any further!**_" I yell out in my mind, but the words wouldn't process and project through my mouth.

I see and feel his clawed fingers trailing up my thigh, almost completely touching the panty covered valley between my legs. My clouded brown eyes widen in pure horror and my heart thuds and thumps through my ears, then drops as he trails along my panty line and drags his nail along my sensitive skin. I nearly groan out, my body stiffening as he tortures me, arousing feelings towards directed towards Inuyasha that even I don't understand. My nails dig into my own palms as the result of clenching my fists during his frustrating ministrations.

He drags his claws up my belly and ribs, I shiver but then his caresses result in cupping my breasts, violating me. I whimper, fighting not only his touch, but my conflicting anger and pleasure. I have ceased fighting, partly because of his touch, and partly because I don't know what to do about it. I doubt myself on whether or not I want him to end his torturous ways on my very being.

My better judgement fades away quickly and I give in to his actions, knowing that he'll take advantage of that.

Then….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cliffeh sorry guys, but I really didn't do this to be evil, I just need to know how far I have to go. Review and tell me if you want me to change the level of rating to mature and have an intimate rape/lemon scene or if you want me to keep it mildly fluffy and dark, but nothing more kk? Please tell meh!!!

Yours Truly,

Inuslover


	8. Master

_**Vampire Meetings  
**_

By: xXxLovelessxXx 

_**RECAP:**_

My better judgement fades away quickly and I give in to his actions, knowing that he'll take advantage of that.

Then….

_**On with the Story**_

_**Chapter 8 – Master…**_

I get a hold of myself before I lose control of my senses, as I figure out he's manipulating my mind. I struggle again and I move my body from whatever he tries to touch and his eyes show to me that he's becoming frustrated with me. He growls in protest but I don't pay mind to it as I continue to struggle. "Get off of me you fucking bastard!" I scream out at him, glaring daggers at the vampire. He smirks at my defiance and he gets off, making me confused at first, amazed he actually finally listened to me for once…. Or so I thought. He walks over to the door, leaving me shackled to the metal table.

"I'll be right back, it seems I'll have to punish you for not listening to me." He states cockily and evilly.

I let out curse upon curse at him, yelling my ass off and getting even more pissed off at him his smirk broadens at each insult. He shuts the door and I hear him walk down the hall. I think to myself menacingly '_He doesn't know who he's dealing with…'_ I reach my hand to my head, pulling the shackle as far as it can go and I reach into my hair, pulling out a bobby pin I put in there however long ago I got dragged into this hellish prison. I use my bobby pin and I reach it inside the lock of the shackle and I maneuver it until I hear a 'click' and I thank myself silently that I learned how to pick locks when I would get myself locked out of the condominium. I take the hand with the bobby pin and unlock my other wrist, and my two ankles.

I dash out of the room in a mad rush, barreling down the hallway and finding a hiding place in a closet, hoping that he won't be able to find me. I hear him chuckling as he heads back down the hall to the room and he is carrying something long, as it's dragging on the floor. I wonder what it is and then I hear a 'crack' and I realize that it's a whip. A fucken whip?! He enters the room and I hear a roar and a crash, as if he'd flipped over the metal table…. I think he **did** flip over that table and he automatically came over to the closet and opened it as if he knew I was there as soon as he didn't see me in the room.

I scream automatically and I scratch at his hand attempting to grab me and I kick him in the stomach, making him double over for a couple seconds, giving me enough time to make an escape. I run down the familiar hallway once again, hearing him close behind, yelling at me and growling his little vampire ass off. I look in terror as I see a dead end right in front of me.

My eyes glaze over in fear as I stop and turn around. I feel him grab my shoulders and thrust me towards the ground. I hiss in pain as I feel my flat back collide with the stone floor. He climbs on top of me, eyes blazing with rage as he snarls at me.

"_**You goddamn disobedient bitch! You'll pay for that dearly. I'll make your pathetic mortal life hell. You do not disobey me, YOU BELONG TO ME" **_He growls angrily, and finishes terrifying threat,

"_**There's no where to run, your body, mind, and life belong to me now, you are forbidden to ever leave here unless I permit it and I go with you. I am your fucking master now, got it?!" **_Inuyasha grabs my chin forcefully and looks me in the eyes fiercely.

"_**Say my name, bitch"**_ He says in that same demonic tone.

"I-Inuyasha?" I ask almost not making a sound, trembling with fear.

He slaps me across the face, and I feel my cheek stinging in pain, tears streaming down my face as my cheek burns and I can feel the red mark growing rapidly on my cheek.

"_**NO! You will call me your master, NEVER use my name, now SAY MY NAME!"**_ He bellows, making me cringe and shake more.

"Y-yes…..Master….." I say finally, and I cringe as I think he's going to strike me once again as see his hand raise up a bit. He gently strokes my cheek and smirks triumphantly.

"Good girl…..Now, go to bed, I want you well rested if you're to be my slave…" He dismisses me with his hand and I start to leave but before I get up he growls,"What do you say?"

"Yes, master, I'm going to bed now…." I say in defeat and I head off to my room, then as soon as I shut the door, I run to my bad, jump on it and cry until I drift into a painless slumber, at least sleep won't ever abuse me…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Inuyasha's P.O.V)_

I leave the room after scaring the living daylights out of that little wench and I relieve some of my still built up tension on the walls next to me as I walk down the long narrow stretch of a hallway that leads from her room. But my anger soon dissipates and I smirk when I think about the control I now hold over Kagome. Now that she has seen my temper, she won't be the defiant little bitch that she was before. Heh… and what she saw was only half of how horrifying I _can_ be…. Humans are such frail minded creatures…

I walk down the long, dark corridor and I head out to the circular, and rather large balcony, designed to match the feel of the castle that is my home. Typical medieval styled castle… only a little darker…. Black bricks on the outside, grey walls and floors on the inside. Elegant, yet it fits to my dark tastes.

Anyway, as I stand on the balcony's edge I find myself smirking as I think of Kagome…a strong human…her form walks with grace though how much I've battered her up. I imagine her…..her small frail form under my own…..looking up at me with those soft, chocolate brown, heated eyes… her chest rising and falling rapidly…. her luscious curves…. flat stomach…full, rosy, soft lips….breathing out my name as I-

"Aw FUCK! What the hell am I thinking THAT for?! Do I _still_ desire her?! Even after what I did to her??" GODDAMMIT, THAT'S IT!" I bellow out in rage, silencing the chirping of the crickets in the forest below me and echoing throughout the forest and skies, making thousands of wandering bats scatter away at the sound of my voice. I furiously spin around to the entrance back into my castle and I enter swiftly, then I slam the door shut and I thrust the curtains closed as fire burns deep within my eyes.

I leave the room and I stride viscously back up the hallway, deciding that I'm going to act upon my urges and quickly. My inner ambitions are far too much for me to ignore and it's all that woman's fault, she had to be like this…she had to go and be strong and attract me. Well, _**fuck**_ that, I'm going to have my way with her whether she likes it or not. I'm doing it _**NOW**_.

I head down the same goddamn hallway I did before where her room is located. My eyes spot her crafted door and I feel a twinge of animal satisfaction, like a predator having found his prey…. I breathe in her scent and that only motivates me to do this even more, as it pisses me off far more than I already was. I slam the door open and notice that it had woken her up…just like I had planned.

"M-master… what is it?" She asks me, frightened and backing up against the head of the bed, visibly showing me she's using her instincts to not be harmed. I glare at her and in a split second I am towering over her small body, my lust filled eyes gazing into her brown chocolate orbs. She looks at me like she always does, giving me even more motivation. I roughtly seize her wrists , and she attempts to resist, but compared to my strength, she doesn't stand any chance whatsoever. I hold her tiny wrists with one hand, clenching them together while I use the other hand to balance myself as I climb on top of her, using my legs to capture hers, locking them in place and keeping her movements to a minimum. She thrashes her head side to side, as if saying no, and she exposes her slender, pale neck in the process.

I nip at her exposed skin, immobilizing her until I rip off her shirt and throw it the side. Then, taking no time at all, I slash her white cotton bra in half, exposing her full breasts to my veiw.

She screams loudly…

Oh, how I _love_ that scream…

I smirk, then I kiss her neck, she continues to scream and I go even further. I lick down to her breasts and I go over to her slightly perked nipple and I suddenly bite down harshly, almost drawing blood and she shrieks in agony, arching her back and tears roll down her cheeks. I laugh maniacally and then in an instant…my eyes widen and I realize what the hell I'm doing. I look up at her face and she's hurt, terrified, violated and sorrowful…..

I have a look of sympathy and concern for only a moment…and then it turns to anger and hate….but not for her….for myself… I have violated her….just like an incident with my mother when I was human….and my father….

I leave in an instant, storming out of the room, leaving Kagome crying, but not all the way violated and broken and I head down multiple hallways and into the chamber of my slumber, feeling like I have just betrayed my mother…. Doing the exact same thing to Kagome as my father had done to my mother….

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, end of the chapter!! Plotline's getting good, eh? I'm starting to really get some fascinating ideas on where this story's headed. More darkness in this chappie then I planned for, hope ya liked it and maybe Inu just might actually apologize for once if ya ask real nicely, or if you want, I can have him not rape her….but some slave+master type thing might go on if you catch meh drift haha anyways, like always read&review, cya guys later 3

xXxLovelessxXx


	9. Past's Cruel Truths

Vampire Meetings 

_**By: **__xXxLovelessxXx_

_**Disclaimer: **__Do not own anything XD_

_**Recap: **_

_I have violated her…. just like an incident with my mother when I was half- human, before my vampire incident…. and my father…._

_I leave in an instant, storming out of the room, leaving Kagome crying, but not all the way violated and broken and I head down multiple hallways and into the chamber of my slumber, feeling like I have just betrayed my mother…. Doing the exact same thing to Kagome as my father had done to my mother…._

_**On with the story…**_

_**Chapter 9 – Past's Cruel Truths**_

_**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**_

I tear down the hallways, not noticing anything or anyone that I pass along the way. I can't keep the images and memories at bay and I'm thrown into a blackness that consumes me.

**Flashback** (Normal P.O.V)

A boy with silver hair runs out into the pouring rain, no younger than eight years old. He chases the sound of his mother's screams and his father's loud yelling. He finds his two parents in a clearing of the forest surrounding his home. Horrified, he cannot move as he watches the brutal sight before him, fear grasping his small, fragile body. He wants to cry out 'Mother!' and save her, but he can't help but watch. What this poor boy sees is not for the faint of heart, nor stomach. His mother was naked, soaked with water; the cruel rain has washed her blood away. She was crying, while her father sliced her flesh every so often during his violating assault on her body. She screamed again as he started to tie her up.

"LET ME GO!" She cried out, crying as finished the bind that held her wrists. He shed his own clothing and her eyes widened, a scream held in as her muscles tightened, afraid of how much damage he could do to her, now that his soul was completely lost to the demon within.

"_**I can't do that, my dear little Izayoi…I'll never let you go…YOU BELONG TO ME…." **_The demonic voice on Inutashio responded, readying himself to enter her.

"**Please…My dearest…wake up and let me go…"** She said forcefully, attempting to persuade him back to his former self.

He growled out at her and thrust violently inside her "_**SHUT UP WENCH…he's not coming back until I get what I want…."**_ He sneered and right before his next thrust, and then continued, soon finishing his intentions roughly to and inside her. Before he had started to revert back to normal he heard a rustle in the bushes and looked back. His face immediately changed and his voice cracked.

"I-Inuyasha….?" He managed to get out. Before he explained, little Inuyasha ran. He ran far from his father and ignored his calls. Inuyasha was scared and hated his father for what he had done. He kicked himself away for several days, not speaking, just remembering the horrifying sound of his mother's screams.

**Flashback Ends**

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I jolt up screaming for my mother and find that I'm in my bed and I my face is soaked with tears. I wipe my eyes and let out an angered grunt. I stretch out and head towards my door, but as I'm about to open it, someone knocks.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I sit alone in "my" room and I wonder what had happened. Inuyasha's expression had all of a sudden changed into pain and guilt…what is wrong with that boy?! I don't get it…. but I have I feeling it's my fault…. I have to go talk to him…

I Get up from the bed and go to the wardrobe and open the creaky wooden doors. I see a couple outfits and decide on the traditional summer kimono. I walk to the door and open it. As I look down the hallway to see if he might be hiding there, I realize that he left quite a bit of scratches on the walls. I follow them until they stop in the middle of a hallway.

Just then, I hear a voice cry out for their mother. It's Inuyasha's voice. I realize this and I run down the hallway and find a door unlike all the others. It has the same design as the coffin I found at his tomb. I know hurriedly and wait for him to answer.

He opens the door as it lets out a creak. He looks down at me and I notice that he has a little bit of a red puffiness to his eyes, as if he was crying in his sleep.

"Kagome?" He asks lowly, confused. I stare at him, stunned for a second as I realize that he just called me by my name. I get back on track, mentally shaking my head and I look up at him.

"A-are you alright…Inu—I mean—master?" I stutter, still trying to get used to the name he's making me use for him. "I heard you scream for your mother…. and so I came to see what happened…"

He looked at me in disbelief…. then anger…. then confusion…then annoyance…. and ended up at a blank stare. "Uh…yea…I'm ok…Why would you worry, anyway? I mean, you should be afraid of me, I did almost take you back there." He stated in annoyance.

I could tell he was faking.

He wasn't ok at all.

"Yeah, but the fact is that you didn't… so I'm grateful. And I genuinely wanted to see what was wrong." I pressed, hoping to get some sort of answer. I WAS pissed the hell off, but he deserves some sympathy…I saw the guilt back there; And there is a reason for it.

"Look, wench, I don't need to explain anything, I just…. growl it's nothing, just leave me alone before I DO take you by force." He snaps, glaring at me as he spoke.

Lies.

I sigh and I give in "Fine, _Master,_ I'll leave you be. I really do hope you'll feel better, though. And I know you wouldn't try to take me again...I saw it in your eyes..." I say and then I walk away from his door and head to the kitchen. I can feel his eyes burning into my back as I walk away from him. I don't find a reason to care; I just want to know why he was calling for his mother…. Maybe Miroku will give me some answers…

I walk to the kitchen and I find Miroku eating raw steak. "Soo……can't handle cooked meat, oh mighty perverted vampire Miroku?" I comment and smirk. He grins and laughs. "Nope, I believe this vampire loves raw more than anything, if you know what I mean..." He states with a very lecherous grin plastered on his face.

"How'd I know you'd come back with something dirty?" I say flatly and laugh. "Do you think I can get something to eat that humans can eat without getting sick?" I ask, smiling as I head towards the cabinet, opening it up.

I instantly shut it.

And hold in my vomit.

"Ooops …I suppose I should've told you about that one, huh? That's where we keep all the leftovers of our kills…. sorry..." He said, scratching the back of his head. I look at him and stare blankly, stating " Yeah... you could've mentioned that...you know…before I reached for the cabinet. I don't feel like eating now…"

"Hey…Miroku….What's wrong with Inuyasha? He looked guilty when he was… "punishing" me…" I ask, curious.

He looks at me with a long stare and I feel nervous under his gaze. "Let's just say that his father wasn't exactly in contol when he got angry at his wife; Inuyasha's mother… I can't say any more, though… He'll never forgive me." He states darkly, the tone of his deep voice runs shivers down my spine.

I then make some sort of "goodbye" hand gesture, too focused on going back to my room, and I remind myself that I'm now in a house full of man eating, blood sucking vampires….

Wait…. when am I gonna go home?!

I suddenly stop, and I choke on a sob as I realize that I might not ever be able to go home! Tears start to cloud my vision and sobs clog my throat as I feel myself get dizzy. I can tell that I'm heading towards the ground and I black out. But before I totally lose my consciousness, I see Inuyasha's face…. but he's worried, and I hear him calling my name.

But I can't answer as I drift into unconsciousness.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I watch the wench walk back down the hall. I have to admit, she has guts for saying that… but that won't save her from me. She'll get what's coming to her… Wait…no…I sound like my father…dammit…. I've gotta stay focused…ugh...

I battle with myself while I silently follow her down the corridor and I watch her in interest as she walks into the kitchen and strikes up a conversation with Miroku. They chat as though they were close friends…. Then Kagome heads towards the cabinet and instantly shuts it as she sees its contents. I let out a low chuckle as she comments about it. She starts to leave and I hide.

I hear her heart stop.

What's with her? Am I found out?

I see her face clouded with horror and worry. She starts to cry and I swear my heart would have sunk…once again if I still had a working one. She starts falling towards the floor and I find myself running to her fragile figure descending towards the ground. I catch her before she hits the ground. She looks up at me for a split second before her eyes shut and she falls unconscious.

I pick her up and I carry her bridal-style to my room. I kick the door open with my foot and I lay her in my bad, covering her up with my blanket and I watch over her, wondering what in the hell this girl is doing to me…

(Miroku's P.O.V **OMG lol**)

I watch Kagome leave, but not before I sense Inuyasha's aura. I follow after her, seeing Inuyasha carrying her, Kagome being unconscious. I follow him and hide behind a corner, watching him kick the door down. Curious, I look into the doorway and I see Inuyasha setting her in his bed and he watches over her. I slightly smile as I realize that Inuyasha has changed a bit…. but that doesn't mean he's gonna change fully… I remind myself and then Inuyasha picks up my scent and I realize that I've been caught.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" He asks me in annoyance.

"Well…. I was just watching the changes you've overcome in the last couple days that you've know that girl…" I comment, smirking at him. I catch his glare and start to grin.

"Oh, come off it! God, I just don't want my slave sick, she won't be of much use then, now would she?" Inuyasha retorts, growling a little.

"Suuure, Inuyasha, I believe you..." I state flatly, rolling my eyes. I look at him seriously, stunning him with the mood change. "But, you can't be so sure you can control yourself, you're gonna kill her if you go on like this…"

He looks down, staring at the floor as I bring this fact to attention. "She's already stressed enough, Inuyasha…give her a break…. try being nice to her for a change, or you won't have a "slave", as you call it, for much longer…" I add, making his shoulders sag and proving my point that he has changed. I stare at him sympathetically "You are in love with her…. but your trying to hate her so you won't get her or lose yourself…" I finish and then I leave, walking slowly down the hallway and then I notice that there's another aura in the house…other than mine… other than Inuyasha's and Kagome's…

Inuyasha can tell too…I can tell…by the growling…

Okay! That's the new chapter that I've finally gotten to post! I hope you like it, more explinations…Inuyasha's having some self issues and most likely more aggressive behavior…but not before they find out who thisz "new aura" belongs to. Well, I g2g people, typing gives me hand cramps XD

Sayoonara! Ja Ne

xXxLovelessxXx


	10. Dinner?

_**Vampire Meetings**_

_**By: xXxLovelessxXx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one, enough said P**_

_**RECAP:**_

_I finish, and then I leave, walking slowly down the hallway ns then I notice that there's another aura in the house… other than mine…other than Inuyasha's and Kagome's…_

_Inuyasha can tell too…..I can tell… by the growling._

_**On with the story….**_

_**Chapter 10 – Dinner…..?**_

I smell the stench of none other than the "Ruler" himself…. Sesshomaru. As soon as I smell that scent throughout my castle, my blood begins to boil through my body. Not only because I hate him, but because I know exactly what the reason for him being here is. I storm down the hallway, bumping into Miroku, grabbing his arm, and dragging him down the hall with me. I don't pay any mind to his constant, not to mention interrupted by the dragging, nagging about how I should be the "bigger man" and accept that the guy is related to me. I'm only concentrated on getting him out of here before he that his instincts are true, and there is a human here. You see, he absolutely despises humans, and he will kill one if necessary and if a human is in the castle, he'll surely want them either controlled, or disposed of immediately. He's like a vapiric aristocrat basically. He's always getting rid of the lowly "filth" of the earth if it's anywhere near him.

As I walk down the corridors, one after the other, I smell him getting closer and closer. I turn the corner and low and behold, my dear brother is standing right in the middle of the hallway, with his completely emotionless facial expression. I growl at him and all he does is stare at me blankly, not affected one bit. He is the first one to speak, as he moves a little closer to me.

"Little brother… why am I not surprised to catch the scent of filth in this castle of yours? And it's female no less… I guess it couldn't be helped, considering you've probably inherited it from that filthy mother of yours…" Coldly, his voice stays monotone as he's staring at me.

"Shut the fuck up, Sesshomaru. Don't bring my mother into this…. And maybe you smell human because you're a paranoid son of a bitch who doesn't know how the hell to knock before coming in…" I growl at him, baring my elongated fangs at him.

He glares at me as he speaks again, "You're lucky you're my _half _brother or I would've disposed of you by now. Unfortunately, father ordered me to look after you…" he replies coldly, his eyes almost like ice. "Get rid of the filth, or at least gain control over it, else I will…" and without another word, ignoring my angered swearing and insults, he leaves and walks down the hallway and out the door all high and mighty.

I growl again and my eyes flash red for a split second as the demon side of me desires nothing more than to tear that bastard to shreds. I spin around, finally catching a glimpse of Miroku standing right there…bruised and scraped. Oh…I forgot…I dragged him down the halls with me…heh heh…oops…. Ignoring the wounds and bruises due to my dragging, Miroku looks at me seriously and asks, "So…what're you going to do now, Inuyasha?" I look at him with the most malicious smirk he's ever seen on my face and I answer, "I'm gonna use one of Sesshomaru's suggestions…only in my own…._special_ way…" I say darkly. Miroku sighs and asks me, "I don't suppose you mean you're going to let her go, right?"

"No." Is all I say before I begin walking towards my room, delicious ideas already filling my head.

On my way to her room, I spot Kagome's room and I grin. Most of my ideas revolved around this room, and I was eager to try them out… but first I must plan them out to see how and when I can fulfill them. My footsteps will start to get louder and louder to her, this I was certain. She'll be listening, I know it. I stop at her door and I open the door slightly. I smirk at her while she's staring at me. "You'd better not be planning to escape, my little slave…. I'd hate to have to take and torture you earlier than I my plans will allow me…." Her eyes open wide, I hear her heart race, and my smirk turns into a giant grin. I walk over to her so that now I'm right in front of her. "Stand." She did it. I take her chin in my palm, stroking her lips with my thumb. Her face is extremely red now and I let my face come within inches of her lips and I whisper," You know…. I'm beginning to think that you would in fact be willing if I took you right now." Her eyes turn into angry slits and she pushed away. I laugh darkly and the profanities she screams at me don't phase me as I walk out of the room proudly and strut down the hallway, my chest high and my smirk stuck on my face. I turn into my room and I close the door behind me, my eye catching on my coffin. It's wide open for the entire world to see! I run over and I slam it closed. Growling in annoyance, amazed that such a little thing set me off, I sit on the top lid of my coffin, realizing that my sympathy and gentle intentions for that slave girl Kagome had been sealed away as soon as I had closed the lid. My plans will definitely unfold, it will just have to take a little bit of time….. To be blunt and honest…One day.

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

I'm staring at the door, my curses unheard by that Neanderthal of a "Master" I have. Yes I have to admit, I froze when I heard his footsteps down the hall. And yes, I got flustered when he was staring at me, stroking my chin. But I'll be DEAD before I ever want that …that MONSTER violate my body and run off with my virginity. I…..I just want to punch that mouth of his and show him was reaction he was headed to.

I sigh as I lay on my bed…again…and it seems to be the normal thing for me now. Every time I try to do something, that damn "Master" of mine always comes and basically does whatever he pleases to me. Be it torture or releasing his own pent up sexual frustration, he's always here for something to make my unwanted stay here even worse.

Though….I still wonder why… that one time…he stopped. I swear he actually had a guilty look on his face and… It wasn't like him at all. I just hope he'll stop and just… I dunno…be a bit nicer to me for once. Then again… that would probably as likely as Miroku being a perfect gentleman…Without his hands. I mean Inuyasha? Apologizing? Please…

I rummage around the room, letting go of that stupid thought I just let enter my head. I look around once again, sitting up on the bed. I tilt my head as I look on my door, seeing a small piece of paper just sorta dangling there on the door, stuck to it by a small strand of tape. I stand up and walk over to it cautiously as if the paper itself would shoot me if I got any closer. I took it off the door carefully and unfolded it, looking inside. I read the little note and instantly my bangs cover my face and I glare down darkly at the small paper, my hands shaking and my heart pounding harshly against the insides of my chest. I grip the note, crumbling it between my fingers and letting out a low growl which would've surprised myself if it hadn't been for the fact that I was ready to kill. I thrust it into the ground, screaming out in complete anger and frustration, kicking down a lamp and punching a wall, still shaking. The note read "_It's only a matter of time before I DO take that body of yours..."_

I fall to the ground immediately, breaking down, my body wracking with sobs, loudly crying and not caring who the hell could hear me. I pay absolutely no attention to the searing pain in my hand, or the blood dripping down my fingers… I just want to get the hell out of here….I wanna go home…I wanna kill that man!

Considering the heartbreaking truth that he's a vampire 10 times stronger than me, my chances of killing him are slim…

I do the next best thing I think of …. Crawl into bed crying until I eventually fall asleep.

(Miroku's P.O.V)

I sigh as I listen through Kagome's slammed door, hearing her sobs and the earlier breakout… the thundering punch to the wall… I shake my head, then walk down the hall about ten steps and knock on Inuyasha's door. I hear a grunt and take it as a "come in" so I open the door slowly, walking into the dark room seeing him haunched over, sitting on his coffin, as if he was thinking very hard about something. I study his face, for once it looks completely and sincerely serious, a first for my usually ill-tempered and impatient friend… I get about arm length away from him when he finally looks up to me. Unfortunately his serious face now vanished and he smirks at me. My body chills as I see his long fangs gleaming in the very dim light from the candle. I almost get the chills from the creepy way he was looking at me, so much so that I had to suppress the urge to snap at him to cut it out…. But living in this castle for so long with him has taught me how to suppress my utmost desire to be disturbed by him.

He gets up and takes out a small piece of rolled up paper and hands it to me I blink and look at him strangely. "What's this?" I ask, starting to trace it with my fingers.

"Give that to the we- I mean Kagome… but tell her to open it alone and not to tell anyone about it" He requests of me, that evil menacing smirk still gracing his features. I pause and comment, "I thought I requested that you'd be nice to her for a while…" I gave him a stern look. His expression went unfazed and he answered innocently, "I _am_ being nice… you don't know what's in there, I mean for all you know, it could be a simple 'how are ya' kind of message" I sigh and decide not to argue. Down the hallway, once again, I walk. Kagome's room comes into view and I stop at the door. I hold the paper in my hand tightly as I know, not hearing the sobs from earlier, I assume she's asleep. When I don't get an answer, my assumption is confirmed and I grab the handle of the door and turn it slowly. The door creaks as it opens and there lay Kagome, sleeping with her face buried into the pillows. I feel a twinge of pity for her and look at her sympathetically. '_Poor thing must've cried her to sleep…_' I think to myself as I walk over to her bed, on the side. I shake her gently to try and wake her up.

"Kagome…..Kagome, wake up…" I whisper gently to her sleeping for. She stirs and looks up at me tiredly and smiles lazily. "H-hey Miroku…" she says as she rubs her eyes, "What's up?"

"Well…you see….Inuyasha wanted me to give you something…" I nervously watch as her expression turns blank. She blinks a few times and I decide to just get it over with and I hand her the paper, "He said to read it alone and to not tell anyone about it….so…I'll see you when you're done fuming at whatever he just wrote to you…" I leave and close the door behind me.

I BOOK it, not really feeling like hearing her reaction, but not sure myself about what the contents of that paper were.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I let my eyes follow Miroku out the door as he walks out the door. Then, I stare down at the tine roll of parchment that "Master" sent to me. I trace it with my fingers, making sure to mentally prepare myself for whatever he's thrown my way this time. I lift the flap at the end of the roll and open it up. I look inside and read the message. I basically have no reserve and let my jaw drop, staring at the paper as if it just did a little dance, flipped over and played dead.

No. Damn. Way.

HE sent this?!

'_Kagome,_

_You are probably staring at this paper with your jaw slacked and thinking that this is some sort of trick. But I want you to attend dinner with me tonight. After all, you need to be well fed, for I have something very important to discuss with you, do you understand? I expect you to be there, and I expect you to be dressed with some class. _

_Inuyasha_

_P.S. If you're still baffled on how to get something classy to wear, go up the next corridor's stairs to the fifth floor, yes, after your room's floor and go down to the third door on the right. You'll then meet my dressmaker. She'll be waiting for you, I've already informed her. _

_I'll see you in 2 hours._

I blink a couple of times and re-read the note. I put the note down…then pick it back up and run out the door. I run down the hallway and miraculously I catch up to Miroku and call out to him.

"MIROKU!!!" I call worriedly.

He turns around and looks at me curiously, "What's the matter, Kagome? Did Inuyasha's note really piss you off?"

"Not…really…. Just look at this!" I hand him the note and stand there, watching him read it. His expression changes throughout the time he's reading it. He starts out with a curious expression, then throughout various ones he ends up at a blank, jaw-dropped expression. He finishes and rolls it back up, then hands it to me. He looks like he's about to say something, because his mouth opens. He just stays silent. He looks like a gaping fish, but I don't mention anything. Soon, he finally answers me.

"I have…not a clue what's going through his mind at this point Kagome… He usually never even keeps a human for this long… Not only that but it's never even been a thought to let one dine with him or even wear an elegant creation from Miss Sango…" His brows crease in confusion.

"Sango…? Is that the dressmaker's name?" I ask.

"Ah, yes, Miss Sango Tai, she's very…Important to us…"

" I see…well…I'd better be getting to her then, don't want Master torturing me for being late.." I state flatly and wave goodbye to Miroku, walking back up the hallway. I pass my room, remembering the directions, and then...Master's room... and see the staircase. I get a chill while I walk past His room. It's like the door itself taunts me like he does. As I step on the very first step to the staircase……

His door opens…

Shit! Please! Not now!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFY!!!!!!!! I couldn't help it!! I'm sorry. But this chapter was your guys' X-mas present! Merry Christmas everyone!! I'll see you guys at the next chapter, I'll try not to make you guys wait too long this time w

Ja Ne!!

xXxLovelessxXx


	11. Bathtime FINALLY!

Vampire Meetings By: xXxLovelessxXx 

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the show itself P_

_**RECAP**_

I pass my room, remembering the directions, and then...Master's room... and see the staircase. I get a chill while I walk past His room. It's like the door itself taunts me like he does. As I step on the very first step to the staircase……

His door opens…

Shit! Please! Not now!!!

On with the story… 

_**Chapter 11 – Bathtime... FINALLY! **_

I'm frozen in my spot as Inuyasha's door creaks open. I can't find the courage to move, I'm afraid if I DO move he'll hear, or if I don't move he might decide to torture me again. I stay in place as his footsteps get closer to me. I've learned that if I try to run, it'll end up the way he wants it anyway…

I feel his eyes on my back…and I feel his icy aura getting closer and closer to me. My breath catches in the middle of my throat the moment his hand slides onto my shoulder. His other hand does the same action on my opposite shoulder. Soon, he is gripping me by the shoulders and spinning me around to meet his eyes. I tense, wondering what I've done this time...

"I told you…. Not to tell anyone about the note…," He said darkly, his smirk slightly menacing as he continued, "... But it seems you have a problem listening to me and following my orders. You even dared to show him the note which is even worse. You're lucky it was only Miroku… but this still will not go unpunished..."

"But… Inu- I mean Master, I-I merely was so shocked that you-"before I get to finish, his hand painfully slapped my cheek, soon enclosing around my mouth. I feel my cheek stinging and find myself wishing to have a cold surface to put my face on. Inuyasha then shoved me against the nearest hard surface and presses his body against mine, keeping me from moving. I lose my breath for a couple seconds before I hear him speaking again.

"I heard that little slip-up and I don't enjoy arguments from my property, you'd better keep that little mouth shut and learn to call me by the proper name. Else I'll have to show you what happens when you fuck with me, Kagome." He then without warning presses his lower body up against mine and I feel….I feel something…hard… Oh my god. I glare at him angrily and attempt to push him away. I'm screaming all types of insults from behind his hand and struggle to get out or this situation. "What did I just tell you…?" He takes his other hand and it somehow finds a way down to the lining of my panties and slips his hand in. My world comes to a slamming halt as I feel him deathly close to my womanhood and I freeze, shut up and stare wide eyes at him. Almost pleadingly I look at him, trying to keep him away from where he wanted to go.

I'm still a virgin…

No one has ever touched me.

I really did not want that to change because of him. Much to my relief, he pulls his hand out, seeing the power he has over me, and pins my hands to the sides, not pulling away. I stay still half-heartedly and I wait for him to just go away. After he's apparently seen what he can do to shut me up, he lets me go and pushes me towards the staircase. I stumble over my own two feet and he chuckles, walking back down the hall. I sigh in frustration and stomp up the stairs.

After what seems like a half hour, I finally find this "Miss Sango's" room. I knock quietly and wait. After a couple of seconds, the door opens to reveal a woman… a very beautiful woman… She had chocolate brown hair, brown orbs with a light pink eye shadow, and a heart shaped face. She smiles at me and introduces herself, "Hello…. It's very nice to meet you. I am Sango Tai…. And I know all about you, Kagome…well… that is all that Master Inuyasha knows…" she smiles politely and bows. I bow back politely. Though very tempted to ask this woman what exactly Inuyasha knows about me, I bite my tongue and reply, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sango-san…" She smiles again, with a hint of pink tingeing her cheeks as she said, "Oh… Sango is just fine, no need to be so formal… Now, if you would please come in, I'll need to take your measurements…"

I nod and walk into the dimly lit room. Upon further inspection of the room, I notice the mountainous piles of cloths and fabrics, as well as the large work area for her actual work. "Go ahead and step onto that wooden floor area while I get my measuring tape, I'll be with you in just a second..." I nod and she goes off over to her supply closet. As I walk up to the small platform in front of the sewing machine, I notice a full length Mirror. I blush as I see how awful I look. My raven black hair, though usually straight and well groomed, now is sticking out in every place imaginable and… oily to the touch. My skin, pale from lack of food and sun… my deep brown eyes, now with lightly darkened backs under my eyes…. My neck… I remember those dreams still so vividly… yet no trace of the bite marks that once were anything but gracing the tender skin.

I sigh and turn away. Sango comes back out and places her necessities on the wooden table in front of me. Now that I'm in the light, she takes a look at me and…. Sympathetically takes my hands. I tilt my head as she grasps them tight. Then, she softly speaks, "Before anything… I'm betting you would strongly desire a bath, wouldn't you, Kagome?" My eyes light up for the first time since I've been trapped in this hellhole and I nod enthusiastically, grinning and embracing Sango as if she were my long lost sister or something. She laughs and points down a hallway. "The bath is just down that hallway…. I'm sorry if the bathroom's a little small..."

"Anything to wash myself! Thank you so much Sango!!' I bow quickly, and then run down the hall like a child at Christmas.

I open the large wooden doors and walk into the dark bathroom. After bumping into several walls trying to find a light switch, I find a nub on the wall. I feel a switch and flip it. The next thing I know, I'm standing in the middle of the most extravagant bathroom my eyes had ever laid eyes on. My mouth gapes and my eyes go wide. The walls are painted with a royal cream color, gold trim at the junction between the end of the walls and the floors. There is a transparent shower with a golden waterfall shower head. The floors are black sparkling marble as well as the ceiling. But what really catches my eye….. was the enormous cream marble bathtub. I honestly think that I'm going to die…. Well, at least I'll die happy.

I head over to the bathtub and begin the water. Once it's at the perfect temperature, I plug the drain and wait. And wait…. And wait….

After about 5 minutes, the tub is finally filled. I begin to undress, and then I lay my clothes in a folded pile on the counter. My nerves relax immensely once my body melts into the warm water. All the aches in my body are soon soothed until they aren't even felt. I close my eyes and relax, leaning back into the tub. I think about home...

My eyes open slightly as I stare forward.

How am I ever gonna get back….? How do I get out of here? Aw hell… I don't even know where "here" is…. Will I escape here unscathed?? Am I stuck here forever as Maste- I mean Inuyasha's slave?! I sigh and look down into the water. I miss home….. I mean I'll miss Miroku... He's nice, and may be a pervert… but he's still a good guy… and Sango seems like a very nice woman…. They're probably the closest things to friends that I have in this place.

I wonder why they stay here anyway…. Then again…. Inuyasha's not bad to them… only to me…. So they're probably here of their own free will as loyal friends or something…. Maybe they'll tell me one day why Inuyasha is like this to me…. Then again it's probably because I'm human or something stupid like that. But Sango's human… Maybe there's a different reason to his abuse….. But what could it be??

I sink further into the water, too distracted by the hard thinking to notice the pair of golden eyes gazing at me.

(_Inuyasha's POV_)

I hide the look of pure sadistic glee as I walk over to the door of my room. That was more fun than I expected….. I then listen through the door and hear her let out a frustrated sigh, and then stomp up the staircase. I chuckle, finding myself wishing to do it again. With an excited glint in my eyes I contemplate what to do next. First… I need to predict what will happen when she gets to Sango's room….

Well… knowing Sango and how battered up Kagome looks… She'll suggest a…. My grin grows quickly into an almost perverted smirk that would make even Miroku proud. I open my door, waiting to see if I hear any footsteps from Kagome climbing the stairs. When I hear none, I creep out of my room and softly shut the door behind me.

I sneak up the stairs, buying time for Kagome and Sango to exchange introductions. As I hit her floor, I hear the two talking. I catch "–take your measurements" and the door closes softly. Then I walk silently up to the door and listen I hear a slight bit of the conversation "-Wash myself! Thank you Sango!!" More like the end of the conversation. It sounds like Kagome sprints to the bathroom and closes the door. I chuckle lowly and finally decide to do things the easy way. I seep through the wall, sneak behind Sango, who was busy preparing for measurements, and seep into the wall again, appearing in the bathroom where Kagome sat on the side of the bathtub in a skimpy little towel waiting for the water.

Once the water is up to the desired height and just as I'm about to grab her…..

She drops the towel.

She….She's naked….

F-Fuck.

My eyes nearly pop out of my sockets… considering this is really the first time I've ever seen Kagome completely nude. I shade and blend into the walls, unable to keep from watching her. I feel a certain…. Straining in my pants…. And my cheeks would've turned red if not for the fact that I'm a vampire…. As she climbs in, I realize just how many injuries she has… and I hear her sigh in contentment. As she was relaxing, I couldn't deny the fact that she's, in fact, beautiful… Graceful in a way, if not for that mouth of hers…

I shake my head, sighing as I remember not to have or develop any feelings for her, she's merely my experiment….merely my slave…I hope.

I then turn back and head to the direction I had come from. Keeping her out of my mind, calming my body down, telling that even if I had feelings for the girl, it's not like I can just say it after all I've done to her.

Some things just aren't meant to be…

_----- (back to Kagome's POV) -----_

I turn around; swearing that I just heard a sigh… but I see no one. I settle back into the relaxing water and begin to wash myself

-------------------- (is too lazy to write about washing) ---------------------

After I'm done, I walk out into the room again and see Sango waiting patiently at her desk, smiling at me as she instructs me to stand on the platform once more. I obey and walk over to it, standing perfectly still. Then, she walks over with measuring tape.

"Ok… Kagome, please lift your arms…" I do, then she measures my waist, writes it down, then the same with my chest. I then, after she tells me to, let my hands rest back down as she measures my hips, each leg, my arms and shoulders. After finishing all her writing, she hands me a setoff spare clothes and says, "You can borrow these and roam about the house for a bit while I construct your gown. I'll have Miroku-sama bring it down to you" She smiles at me and I bow, "Thank you, Sango…chan" I smile and she giggles. I change, then I walk out of the room and down the hallway. I figure I'll just take a nap until Miroku knocks on my door. I walk down…. And down.. and down.. and I reach my floor. I walk down the hallway.. again… I'm very cautious of Inuyasha's door… so cautious that I tip-toe until I reach my door.

I grab the handle and open it, stepping inside the familiar room to my bed. I close the door and then plop on the bed, sighing in relief as the softness of the comforter on my body. I get under the covers and close my eyes. Free from a lot of the previous aches and pains, I can sleep soundly as long as Inuyasha doesn't plan on showing up any time soon.

As I drift off into a light slumber, I hear a small creaking from my door. I keep still as I hear whispering. I notice the voices as Miroku and…. Inuyasha? I listen closely, but try to even out my breathing to feign sleep once more, hoping Inuyasha doesn't catch on like he did last time.

"Inuyasha…. Do you really think that if you do this, it'll determine whether or not you've ...well… you know… grow certain…. Feelings?" Miroku asked reluctantly. I hear Inuyasha, for the first time, nervous.

"Y-Yeah Miroku…. I mean what better way to find out about my feelings than this particular night….?" Inuyasha's voice has a tone that does not sound demonic… he almost sounds… human.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alight guys, new chapter, new discoveries. As I say all the time, I'll try to post as often as possible. I have a ton of damn schoolwork… and I have a ton of things going on. Anyways, Read and Review! See you guys later! Ja Ne!! D

-xXxLovelessxXx-


	12. His Feelings, Her Confusion

_**Vampire Meetings**_

_**I am on a role this week! Here's another chapter since I'm in such a good mood!! D**_

_**RECAP: **_

"_Inuyasha…. Do you really think that if you do this, it'll determine whether or not you've ...well… you know… grow certain…. Feelings?" Miroku asked reluctantly. I hear Inuyasha, for the first time, nervous._

_"Y-Yeah Miroku…. I mean what better way to find out about my feelings than this particular night….?" Inuyasha's voice has a tone that does not sound demonic… he almost sounds… human._

_**Chapter 12 – His feelings, Her confusion **_

_**(Still Kagome's P.O.V)**_

"Now what exactly is it that's really going to prove if you have feelings for her?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer right away, and soon I hear his footsteps nearing me. I desperately tried to keep my heart from beating so fast, afraid he'd be able to tell. Amazingly, Inuyasha hadn't noticed, though Kagome soon felt the caress of his hand on her cheek. He finally spoke, but what he said next really made me worry…

"I smelt the scent of sickness on her this last night… She'll get extremely ill… probably by morning… This is a chance for me to see whether or not my human heart is willing to take care of her. If I end up not caring one bit that she is sick, then I really have no feelings for her. But on the off chance that I am overcome with a sense of protectiveness to care for her, then I have indeed grown fond of her… and it will be fairly difficult for me to ever let her go. I need to see where my heart lies." Inuyasha explained gently in a soft voice that Kagome had never once even imagined him having.

Kagome stayed still as their conversation droned on and on about things like what they'd need for when she got sick and what preparations they'd have. They spoke of the castle doctor that they'd have to bring in if Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome weren't love. And if they were that they'd have to make different preparations. They walked about her room, making observations on where they were going to put everything like the medicine… food trays…. The table to put a cool rag and bowl of water… God… what kind of sickness was she going to contract overnight?! She began seriously worrying about her health.

"_Ah, what am I talking about? I'll be fine! I AM fine. I feel 100 if_-" I then felt my throat tingle and unintentionally jolted up, my body wracking over with coughs. For quite a couple seconds, I couldn't breathe. My hand clutched my shirt as I attempted to catch my breath. Miroku and Inuyasha looked over in surprise. I began to feel dizzy and I saw them running towards me, Inuyasha… surprisingly… Had long BLACK hair… and violet eyes…. The last thing I saw before I passed out from lack of oxygen… Were those violet pools gazing into my eyes, full of concern.

"Kagome! KAGOME!!!!" I heard him yell out… before the world went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

It's been three whole hours since she'd passed out.

I'd expected her to fall ill, just not as fast as she had…. That was almost unreal. As soon as she had her sudden coughing fit, she'd fallen unconscious and at that moment, I rushed over to her and picked her up in my arms. She felt so lifeless and helpless in my arms. I carried her over to the door, denying any and all offers for Miroku's or Sango's help. Naturally, they tried a couple more times, but I growled at them to stay back. They quickly backed off and stayed behind me while I carried her all the way to the infirmary room.

I don't know how many times I've checked on her so far. It seems that I can't stay away from her while she's sick. I won't let anyone into the room, and I find myself constantly staring at her… Ok, so more like gazing at her. I feel tenderness for her and I can't explain it. I thought she was merely a test subject… a slave.

Of course, I had to be wrong, right?

As I sit in the room, watching and waiting for something to happen… something that will tell me that she's ok. I can't stand having to just sit there and not be able to cure her or do anything about her condition. Helplessly, all I can do is watch and hope. I need her to be ok… I need… _her…_

Then, it wall hits me… all my other my thoughts slam to a halt.

I really have fallen in love with her.

I lean my body against a wall for support as my long, now-black hair cascades down my shoulder. I've done exactly what my father did… I've fallen in love with a mortal woman. I sigh and hold my head in my hand, my forehead in the palm. I knew that this test of mine would prove to be useful… that it would tell me some information that I might have not known. But I never expected that I really _have_ fallen in love with Kagome. She… she's somehow captured me without me realizing it. And now I can't get free, in a way, I'm now a slave to her. I can never finish what I start with her because of the guilt always rearing its ugly head. At the same time, I can never seem to keep my hands off of her. I'm battling the conflicting emotions of lust and guilt, and they won't leave!

I hear a small groan from the medical clad bed in the middle of the room. I look over to see Kagome's face scrunched up in pain, her body slightly moving. I walk over to her, soon standing at the side of the bed. She opens her eyes slowly and looks up at me. Her glazed eyes stare up at me in wonder for a second as it looks like she's collecting her thoughts and clearing her head.

Then came the widened eyes, probably realizing one of the two things: One, my human appearance… Two: It's me. Or both.

"Inu… M-Master… W-what happened? Where am I… What happened to your eyes…and… hair… and ears…and fangs and…" I silence her with a finger placed softly at her lips. I look down at her in sympathy and cup her cheek. All these actions are completely new to me, but somehow come naturally. I smile gently and say…

"Kagome… you've been under a lot of stress and pain these last few… weeks and it must've finally gotten to you. You've come down with what seems to be a fever, as well as malnutrition and hunger." I explain, stroking her cheek with a finger as I speak. "Most of that… No, probably all of that is my fault."

I sigh and gently take her hand in mine. She looks up at me, confused and slightly guarded. She most likely doesn't understand the change in personality. I then lean down and whisper, "I'm sorry…" and before even I know it, my lips are pressed lightly against hers in a chaste kiss. I feel her gasp and, after a few seconds I pull away. Anything that I needed to confirm was discovered in that kiss. She stares up at me, wide eyed and blushing.

"W-What… was… that?" she asks slowly and softly.

"I… have to go see if Miroku has your medicine yet… excuse me." I say, then before she can say anything, I leave the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I sit there for a couple seconds, just staring blankly at the door. He… Kissed… Me…

This sentence replays multiple times in my mind, until I finally register it in my mind. My face goes aflame instantly and I take my fingers to my lips, gently touching the very spot where my and Inuyasha's lips met. What's going on? I thought… I thought he hated me. He sure acted like it…

Maybe it's just because he's… amazingly… human tonight. It's so different, it's like he's a different person…

I sigh and lay back down and try to get some sleep, this is just waaaaaaay too confusing for me.

I end up falling asleep, thinking about Inuyasha.

Okay guys, here's the new chapter, sorry it took so long, I just started a new fanfic.. "Sweet Dreams" It's a yaoi between Roy and Ed X3 If you like yaoi, please don't hesitate to read it D Hehe, anyways, see you all later! Ja Ne!


End file.
